Changing the past, for a better future
by LittleDraco
Summary: Emma had fallen into Zelina's time portal with out Hook and lands in a different time. with only a few days to get home how is Emma going to get back to her time, and who tags along to the future.
1. Chapter 1

As Emma held on to the wall of the bars as she was being pulled through Zelina's opened time portal. Looking up she hound Hook standing outside of the barn who had answered Emma's phone talking to David as he was trying to find a way to help Emma from not falling through, there wasn't much around that could drag him in as well. Hook and Emma both panicked.

Hook and Emma linked eyes that plead Hook to hurry; it felt like time was slowing down as they knew the fate that was to come. Emma knew she wasn't going to escape this and couldn't hold on any longer. Emma let go and had fallen through as she saw Hook drop the phone and ran in after. Only was Hook to late and the portal had closed just before he could make his way through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma didn't know where she had landed but all she knew was that she landed on something hard. Emma had heard a few voices as she began to open her eyes, the first thing she noticed was that there were a group of men around her.

Emma's eyes focused and noticed that these people she recognised from Storybrooke, Emma moved her arm slowly to her head as the men around her moved as to defend them self's from an unknown attack. It was this that made it clear on where she was. She was back in the enchanted forest again. "Not again" Emma moaned while she rubbed her head from she assumed she landed on it.

"What do you mean again?' Emma heard a voice coming from behind the men around her. The men who Emma assumed were the seven dwarfs, then opened up to give Emma a view of the man who questioned her.

Emma was surprised to see that the person who asked was David and next to him Emma saw a heavily pregnant Snow. Emma looked at Snow and was shocked. "I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" Emma didn't even noticed the first time but stood up and walked over towards them and replied "i am no threat to anyone, but before i say more I have fallen through a time portal and that's why i am hear." Emma paused

"i am also from the world that you will soon be cursed to." this picked up Snows attention and asked "Do you know us in the cursed world of yours?" Emma didn't know how to answer to these people Emma was just some stranger that landed in their laps. "Look i know you people don't trust me at the moment, but the lest you know the safer it is for everyone, but to answer your question yes we do know each other." Snow didn't know if she wanted to trust these women.

David still didn't.

"I still do not trust you but if you're from a different time than I will help send you home, but we do need to know one thing." Emma didn't like the sound of that but has to reply to the question "What is your name?" Yes Emma was expectation that Emma didn't know what to say but she defiantly couldn't use her own name.

"Mary." Emma replied it was Snow's name when the curse hit so why can't Emma use it now, they won't know.

Snow gave her a look Snow has some felling that she could trust her but just couldn't explain it.

David looked at Emma and noticed the strange clothing and had to ask. "Is that normal the clothing you are wearing, for your world?'" Emma then looked down and noticed her red leather jacket and jeans.

"um yea." Emma replied.

There was a moment of silence and Snow decided to ask "do you wish to join us for dinner?" David looked at his wife but Emma replied with a small smile. "um sure." Emma followed the two out of the room and the whole way there Emma could feel David looking at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting down to dinner Snow had ordered to make room for their guest.

Some nights Snow and David would eat in private but the table would be big enough that they could fit over at least fifty people. Emma, Snow and David sat at the end of the table just the three of them and the moment Emma had sat down a plate and many cutlery were place in front of her as well as a glass filled with water.

Emma was quite surprised if Regina never cased the curse this would be the life she would have gotten. It just made Emma upset knowing what her life was going to be like growing up living the most opposite way than she had.

Snow noticed the look on Emma's face and needed to ask "is there something wrong?" Emma looked up at her and had to think quickly she couldn't say anything about her life because what if they found out whom she really was.

"So many knives, forks and spoons which one does i use?' They both looked at her.

"Don't worry too much about it just use what fells right to you." David replied back only then was a tray that has a suckling pig with an apple in the mouth Emma looked at the apple couldn't help but give a small giggle.

The giggle didn't go unnoticed by the pair now looking at her. "what is so funny, care to shear?" Snow asked Emma wasn't getting out of this one "you would think after your sleeping curse you wouldn't touch apples again." sitting in silence David and Snow looked at Emma from what she had just said. "How much do you know about us?' Snow asked now sounding a little concerned for what these women may know.

"Well Snow white, born princess, Mother died young, your father married Regina, Regina tries and kill you… more than once, pregnant with a girl, you met David and hit him in the face with a rock..." Emma was interrupted.

"David?' but Emma know what the question really meant. "i know, your passing as your twin brother his name was James but i know your name is really David." David sat there looking quite shocked at everything they had hear Emma say about them, only Snow knew about his true identity.

"well that's everything I'm going to say before the curse." this go Snows attention

"you know about the queens curse?'" She asked. Emma nodded her head and replied "yea of course i do." Snow seemed to be interested in this woman and in what she knew.

"Can you tell us anything?' David asked Emma wasn't sure if she wanted to, but herring her own father's cry she had to replay with something.

"you won't remember this world, not until the curse is broken i even remember Snow saying "if really felt like yes today i had my baby and now here she is standing right in front of us" you also find out that you become grandparents what was probley the same day you have Emma."

Emma looked back and forth between them this was going to become interesting. The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner had finished and Snow had shown Emma to a room that she will be staying in for the time being.

Snow walked with Emma and shown her room. "If there is anything you kneed, please do not be afraid to ask." Snow politely said as she opened the door and let Emma in. Emma walked in to the room and looked around there was a large bed up agent the wall and a window that was currently opened. Snow said her good byes and left Emma alone in the room for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**My new story I plan on updating as I have written the first 7 chapters and will update every few days , please review I like to hear your throughs, but please no hate. **

**Disclaimer. I don't own once or any of the characters **


	2. Chapter 2

Snow walked back to her room and found her husband lying on the bed facing towards her.

"Do you trust her Snow?' David asked. Snow looked at him and sat on the bed next to him "i want to but with everything she was saying i don't know what to think. I don't thing she is here to harm us but it is more on what she knows." Snow replied giving her charming a smile as she laid her head down onto his chest wrapping one arm around him.

"she does make me wonder tho about something she said." as David paused and continued. "That when the curse breaks that we are going to be grandparents." Snow smiled at the thought Snow never gave it to much thought but when she had found out that they were not going to see their daughter for twenty eight years that they would have been a possibility that Emma would have children and a husband of her own.

"i think we shouldn't worry to much about it anymore, like Mary said were not going to remember our lives until the curse is broken anyway." David suggested as they both fell asleep for the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The second day and Emma was woken by someone whom she didn't recognised.

Slowly Emma had gotten out of bed and placed her jacket back on, Emma wore the same clothing that she was wearing with her. Emma was escorted to breakfast where Snow and David were already waiting for her.

"Glad to see you could join us." David said as Emma walked her way over to the table.

"if you need any assistance on information on what you may need to know, we are here to help." David added still eyeing on the women in the room.

Breakfast past by without a word. As the three of them stood up, Snow spoke "Mary would you like to visit the library?' Emma thought about it for a moment Emma was sure there could be anything she could find in the library in time travel or even portals on how to get back. "That could be helpful thanks." Emma replied.

David had left in a different direction and Emma followed her mother through the castle.

"Does everybody speech in that tone were you are from?" Snow asked Emma looked at her "sort of." Emma replied the pair stepped into a large room that just had piles of books piled on to anything and everything. The room itself could be at least three floors high.

Picking up one book Emma read the title "Ogres" and placed the book back down "how am i going to find anything in here?" Emma asked herself quietly but was not quiet enough as Snow responded "I have cleared my day to help you get home, so i will help you look in what you may need." Emma turned to hear the words and smiled.

Snow started on the ground floor looking for anything that had to do with portals or time travel. Emma headed up the next floor and began searching on her own. These books were stretched out of fairy's to magic to ogres to history books, even general knowledge.

After a few hours Emma had found a few books about portals and Snow only found one on time travel. The books that they had found would be placed in a pile of its own.

Emma moved then to the third floor and reached out her back pocket and pulled out her iPod. It was a strange device in this world but Emma knew when she got home she could just charge it up again. So to save the battery on it she put it on the darkest settings and left it quite as she then place the headphones in her ears and played a playlist.

Snow sat in the chair on the ground floor reading through on of the books Emma had picked up When Snow suddenly hears Emma softly singing to herself.

When I think about you and me

I get a little weak in the knees

Snow sat there looking up ant Emma and thinking on who she could be singing about.

I feel the flutter of a butterfly

Sometimes I can hardly breathe

Emma's singing told Snow that Emma may be in love with someone, but Emma never mentioned that she was with anyone. Snow stood up and slowly began quietly walking up the large stairwell to the third floor as Emma continued.

So baby...

Hold me now

I can't tell if I am lost or found

Snow reached the bottom of the third floor stairs and noticed that there was something hanging from her ears, not sure on what they are they must not be harming Emma in any way, but Snow still wanted to find out what exactly they were.

Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable

And I don't know how to let you in

Snow stood there at the top of the stairs while she noticed Emma holding a book in her hand reading it. What did these words mean did they mean anything to her? Emma had gotten caught up in the song she didn't even realise now that she was singing along.

Hold me now

Please baby don't let me go

Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup

I know for sure that you're the cure

Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable

At this point Emma looked up and found Snow standing there watching her. Pulling out her headphones Emma noticed that Snow was looking at them and Emma answered the unspoken question.

"There harmless, you listen to music through them." Emma then pulled out her iPod and showed Snow what it does.

When Snow saw the screen and saw that there was a picture of her with a woman with short hair and David. Snow held the iPod in her hand and looked closer and just had to ask "is that me?'

Emma had forgotten about that picture but replied "yea that's you during the curse. You kind of got a haircut." Snow looked at her and didn't know what to say Emma grabbed the iPod back from Snow and showed her another picture.

When Snow saw the new picture she saw a young boy with dark hair and herself but the thing that got her the most was that Regina was also in the picture and Emma explained "not knowing from the curse Regina adopts your grandchild." Emma pauses and explained more "Your daughter has a child young, and Regina felt a little lonely and adopts, she never knew it was your grandchild."

Snow smiled at the picture and hearing the news about her grandchild just placed a smile. Emma scrolled thought the pictures as explained about the curse without giving to much away.

Emma came across a picture of Ruby and showed it to Snow. Snows eyes could not have gone any bigger as she asked "Oh. My. Red. Is that really what she looks like in your world?" Emma couldn't help but laugh it was a picture of Ruby in her waitressing clothing with her stomach showing and a short skirt "yea that's Ruby." Snow looked at her

"Did everyone get new names in this new world?' Snow asked Emma replied taking back the iPod. "not everyone, Yours changed too." Snow had to ask now that they were talking about it

"What is it?"

"Mary Margret Blanched" Snow seemed to like the name.

"What where you listening to?' Snow asked as Emma place the head phone in her ear.

Snow was unsure on what exactly it would do but looking at Emma she knew it would be safe. Emma continued the song she was listening to, as Snow and Emma listened to the words that were played.

When it comes to this book of us

I think it's time now to turn the page

But I don't want to say I love you first

But my heart it can't hardly wait

Snow didn't know exactly who was singing this but knew that whoever it was made this song sound sweet and loving.

So baby... Baby

Hold me now

Hold me, Hold me now

I can't tell if I am lost or found

Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup

And I don't know how to let you in

Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable

Hold me now

Please baby don't let me go

Hold me

I know for sure that you're the cure

Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vunerable

"Who is this words of the song about?' Snow asked.

"i dont really know ive known this song now for a few years and iv'e always liked it, its calming." when in truth Emma didn't want to admit that this song reminded her to much of her time with Neil.

I don't want to see you hurt

Don't you worry baby girl

Take my hand, understand I'm afraid

To tell you the very worst that you want to hear me say

By now Emma wasn't as shy to singing the song out load and now start to sing along for the last part

When you say it here tonight

Will you mean it for life

Will you tell me everything that your heart is really feeling for me?

So I,

So I

Won't be...

Vulnerable

Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wake up,

And I don't know how to let you in don't know,

Or let you go, I'm so vulnerable

Hold me now Hold me

Please baby don't let me go Cause I'm living in a dream and I don't want to wakeup

I know for sure that you're the cure

Coming down with a case of 'I love you more', I don't want to be vulnerable

Snow enjoyed the song just as much as hearing Emma's voice. But now Snow had something else on her mind.

"Do i and Regina become friends?" Emma didn't know what to say.

Yes Regina helped protect her against Zelina when she tried to take Emma's little brother. But Emma needed to answer Snow, she couldn't just stand there.

"let's just say that something happens that brought the two of you closer." snow smiled as David had walked into the library.

Hearing his voice Emma quickly grabbed the iPod back and placed it into her back pocket. David had told them that lunch was being served and that they had to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting at the table David asked question to both women "any progress?' Emma thought it would be funny to make a small joke.

"what trying to get rid of me already." Emma said smiling as she placed a mouth full of potatoes on her mouth. David and Snow looked at her and after a few seconds Emma noticed that Snow was as well smiling

"joke" Emma stated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading please review. **

**The song: Vanessa Hudgens, vulnerable**


	3. Chapter 3

Later that afternoon Snow and Emma decided to take a small break and go for a walk around the gardens of the castle.

"So tell me what is it you like to do for fun in your world?" Snow asked looking at Emma as they walked together.

"There's not much i could think of, i like reading, listening to music..."

"And singing." Emma was interrupted but it just reminded her of earlier in the library.

"yea i like to do that when no one is around. But other than that i have my family." Snow looked down thing that the only time they will have with her child will not last long and then have to say goodbye to her baby, then the next time they see her she will be all grown up in front of her.

Emma noticed the subject on family was making Snow upset and had to cheer her up somehow.

"Sorry, i shouldn't have mentioned that." Emma replied Snow looked up and replied.

"No its ok, i just know i will not get to raise my child." Emma thought she had to cheer her up some way.

"Would you like me to tell you a bit about her life?' Emma asked as this caught Snows attention.

"Emma well she was given around in homes she became orphaned because of the curse. But she met someone she loved, had her son and also gave him away as well. You will find out more anyway about that. Well ever since she comes back and find's you it did take a while to break the curse. At first she never believed it but after something that happened it really pushed her to believe and well that's when the curse broke." Emma explained her life without telling too much detail, or giving something that may be reviling.

"i will say this tho i did take her a while for her to get over the fact that her own parents were her own age. A lot had happened since the curse had broken… and i shouldn't even be saying any of this." Emma explained as she began to worry on just how much she had said since she had been there in the past since the day before.

Looking around Emma really liked how the garden had displayed plenty of colour and how each blooming flower had a unique shade of colour. Emma was lost in thought when she noticed the pond to the side of the castle wall that had an archway with a mixture of both red and white roses.

Emma took a seat on the ground on the edge of the pond as did Snow. Emma sat there just thinking about everything. About what her life would have been like if Regina was not cast the curse that had to send her away and had grow up the way she did.

Emma liked this side of Snow she was calm and relaxed, and now that Emma really thinks about it she understands now why people were saying that the two of them looked alike. If Snow had her long hair in Storybrooke she would have picked up on it a lot sooner.

Sitting on the ground Emma brought out the iPod again and played music from it quietly. Snow was entertained at the kind of music this world had.

After a while Emma looked up and noticed that someone was approaching from behind as she turned to see David walking their way. When David arrived he noticed that Emma had given him a small smile as he placed his hand on Snow's shoulder.

"mind if i join you ladies?" David asked Emma moved over and signalled for him to sit down with them.

"so what are we talking about?" he asked Snow and Emma looked at each other as Snow replied "we were just talking about things about the cursed world." this caught his attention but then noticed the music coming from a small black device coming from the ground.

David didn't really care at that point in time on what that was and just enjoyed the time together.

David learned that if this complete stranger was here to hurt them, it would have been a bad idea since she's from a different time and that somehow they must know each other with how well they were getting along.

Some of the song's that played on the iPod include: "So much for you" "Don't ask Why" "Happy" "come with me" "Run this town" and "we will Rock you." Emma even showed David the pictures from earlier he was quite amazed with the device that will be in the new world.

The three of them spent the afternoon together lying on the grass watching the sun set.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow woken up during the night, the baby was up and moving and Snow just couldn't sleep through it, Snow stood up and got out of bed not wanting to wake up David walking over to the window Snow looked out of it thinking about all the things that the new world could be like.

Snow stood there for about five minutes before walking out of her room and going for a walk around the castle.

Walking down the hall Snow noticed that Emma's door to her room was opened and she peeked through only to find that Emma wasn't there. Standing outside of her room Snow looked down to her left and noticed a light in the nursery and had to investigate.

Peeking through the door Snow found Emma standing up with her back turned to her but was holding the baby blanket. Snow stood there watching Emma at the door as Emma walked around the room holding the blanket.

"do you like it?" Snow asked and this caught Emma's attention as she placed the blanket back in to the crib. Emma didn't know how to respond she busted for being in her own nursery.

"um, sorry i shouldn't be hear." Emma quickly tried to explained but Snow stopped her.

"it's ok." Emma looked uneasy to what was happening. Emma walked closer to Snow and replied "it does look beautiful." Emma replied Snow walked up to Emma and noticed something about her, this women looked just like her.

There was something about this women and when Snow placed her hand on Emma the baby decided to move so much that to Snow it was defiantly telling her something. The moment Snow's hand left the baby stopped moving.

Snow had to see if it was just the timing or if her new theory that this women was not who she said she it. Snow as quickly as possible grabbed Emma's hand that also made Emma jumped and again the baby again moved quickly.

Snow laugh and Emma was starting to get worried.

With her hand still on Emma's arm Snow brought her arm down towards her stomach and to let Emma feel.

"Your my little kicker aren't you?" Snow asked as Emma looked up shocked to the question.

Snow knew and Emma couldn't get out of it.

Standing right in front of her Emma didn't know what was going to happen her mother knows "yea." Emma whispered.

Emma showed Snow a small smile as Snow pulled her into a hug that Emma couldn't get out of.

"Was little me keeping you up?' Emma asked now that her secret was out. Snow smiled and replied to her daughter that was now standing right in front of her.

"yea you seem to quite active." Emma quietly laughed at the answer "yea my son was quite active towards the end as well." Emma replied Snow then remembered that she had mentioned about a grandchild.

"Can i know the name of my grandson?' Snow asked Emma smiled "Henry." Snow smiled she seemed to like the name.

Looking at the candle that Emma had in the room she noticed that it would almost be out soon and should go back before she would be walking in the dark. "Well i shouldn't keep you up any longer." Emma said as she began walking out of the room with the candle. Before she left the room Emma turned to Snow "Good night, mother." Emma smiled as she left the door opened a little.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow went back to her room and found that David was up in bed "are you alright?' he asked sounding a slight concerned.

Snow sat on the bed and replied "everything is well."

"was little Emma keeping you up again?"

"They both were" David looked confused at the news but Snow continued.

"Our time traveling guest, is our little girl." Snow said as she placed her hands over her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Emma got back into her room she had gone striate back to bed hoping to fall asleep quite quickly.

It may have been not only five minutes that Emma heard a scream coming from down the hallway.

Emma had guessed that Snow must have told her father about her identity and the next thing Emma could hear was someone running down the hall way. Emma only needed one guess on whom it was.

Emma smiled as she placed the covers over her head as she hears the door opening feeling the bed quickly moving as someone jumped onto the bed like an exited child.

Emma slowly pulled the covers down only to see that David was smiling hugely at her. "Hello father." Emma answered as David hugged her and Emma begins laughing as she noticed Snow appearing through the door.

David was now too excited to even care that he was hugging his baby who was the same age as him or to even go back to bed. He really was acting like a child.

David moved to the side and Snow walked into the room sitting on the bed as she moved under the sheets as now.

"Really?" Emma questioned.

"Well with what you have just told us, we want to stay with you, it is probley the only time we will get with you before you are born, and the curse." David replied as they both wrapped their arms around Emma.

Emma wanted to protest but just let her parents enjoy the moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma woke the next morning first and the first thing she noticed was she was trapped. Trapped between her parents who had still had their arms around her.

Looking over Emma noticed that Snow had her head lying on her shoulder and David had his arm over her holding onto her top. Emma smiled at the thought as she felt the baby moving against her side.

The movement of the baby had also waked up Snow as she also notice that the position she had fallen asleep. Slowly the two of them got up and walked out of the room.

"Would you like some new clothing?' Snow asked looking down at Emma's jacket and pants.

"Um, yea, i think i stick out a bit and someone could ask questions, thanks." Snow walked with Emma and walked in to her bedroom together. Emma looked around as Snow walked over to the wardrobe as Emma sat on the bed.

"Emma would you prefer a dress or pants?' Snow asked as she was looking through her wardrobe holding a creamed colour dress and pants in the other.

"Not a dress kind of girl, but it really doesn't bother me." Emma replied as Snow walked out of the wardrobe. Snow really just wanted to see Emma in a dress so she took no as an answer.

Handing Emma the dress Emma stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and placed the dress on. Peeking her head out of the wardrobe Emma called out "can you give me a hand with it?' Snow smiled an walked over and saw that Emma was trying to get the corset to tighten.

Snow picked that dress because she knew it was a two women job and it was one thing she was looking forward to doing when she found out about becoming pregnant.

Snow helped Emma in the dress just as they heard a noise at the bedroom door.

David was standing there looking at the two. "Your mothers dress looks beautiful on you." David said smiling as did Snow. "It really does Emma." Snow added.

Emma turned to see the mirror in the room and looked at herself, she did like the dress, but always preferred to wear jeans.

Then Emma had a small thought, grabbing her iPod that she had left on the bed she turned on the camera and decided to stand between her two parents and taken the photo and not just one.

Laughing away the three of them didn't even hear the knock on the door until they heard the voice of grumpy in the room. "sorry to irrupt but everyone is hear for the meeting."

Snow was the one to answer "thank you Grumpy, we will be there shortly." Emma turned and looked at the pair and was about to ask but David interrupted her train of thought. "do you want to join the meeting, it will be about you, and the curse?"

Emma didn't know how to respond to this but Snow added. "Everyone that is a part of the meeting are people we trust dearly even with our deepest secrets." Emma nodded and the three of them walked out of the bedroom, Emma still feeling a little uneasy from the corset she was now wearing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the large room Emma saw the large round table and noticed the people who were there were people she had recognised from Storybrooke.

Sitting around the table were the seven drafts and Ruby and Granny. Looking at the table Emma noticed a little green cricket and thought to herself that this was Archie.

Emma was quite surprised when a flash of blue had flown across her face and slowly flying in front of her parents. This was defiantly something Emma need to get used to the idea of each member of Storybrooke like this pre cursed and soon.

Walking around her was an old man and a boy. Emma emedently thought of August and how she had to go alone in the wardrobe.

As everyone sat around the table David gave his chair to Emma and let her sit down.

"Everyone before we start, we trust each and everyone one of you to keep a low key to the news i am about to say, as you may know we are expecting a baby girl, that we are going to name her Emma." David begins announcing as he looked down to see both Snow and Emma and continued "We trust that you keep the secret only between the people here in this room today and..." David paused as he held out his hand as Emma grabbed it and stood up David continued once more. "This is our daughter Emma, she has come through a time portal by mistake and we trust you to treat her the same as you treat us."

The looks of each member on the table gave a shocked but also a warm smile that welcomed her.

The meeting was supposed to be another discussion on the queens curse and how they were to prepare but this time it was mostly Emma who talked about the life in the curse. It was Grumpy who asked the first question.

"So, sister what is the other world like?'" Emma smiled she had warned that she couldn't say much but could answer questing the best she could without giving to much but since Emma had found out that the curse was going to hit in three days there was much she could say without really changing much at all.

No one will remember their lives here so giving small answered to amuse them.

"where do i start. there's things you would never even heard of in the new world, instead of sending letters that could take days you could send Emails or texts that the person could get within seconds. The music is completely different to what you would be used to." Emma began to explain thinking about the day before in the garden with her parents and the iPod.

"there are cars, there like carriages without horses that you can control. There's just too much to say about it really" Emma gave them a small sample as she brought out her iPod also checking that the battery was already half empty.

"An iPod, a device that can play music, take portraits and even watch videos on it." Emma played the current song and let to go on the speaker as the music filled the air.

"it is quite obvious that you escape the curse. so how did you?" Everyone looked at Grumpy and then looked at Emma waiting for an answer. "Well am sure the wardrobe is currently being built." Emma said looking over at Jeppeto as he nodded and Emma continued. "Well the curse will hit the same day i am born so i go through the wardrobe." Snow looked at her daughter thinking of the memory when Emma told her that she went alone.

This was news to everyone Emma didn't really want to say that on three days the curse happens, it might have caused a panic but hearing that the curse hits the same day as Emma was born brought the room to panic, they knew it was sooner than then they thought.

"In this world of no magic what happens to the fairies and dwarfs?" Blue asks she flew over closer to Emma.

"Well everyone is human in the new world. But i will say this when the curse breaks, magic arrives and most of you will be yourself again, well Blue and the other fairies are still human but they have their magic."

Red was next to ask a question. "What about me and the..."

"wolfs time? yea, when the curse broke you will become the wolf again." Emma answered and continued to answer many questions for the next few hours, when David noticed that Emma was getting sick of talking and he decided to break up the meeting for the week.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Before they all left the room Emma pulled Jeppeto aside to talk.

"i know of your plan you want to send Phinocco thought the wardrobe as well, but i will keep that secret." Emma began as Jeppeto was shocked that she had known.

"Phinocco will be fine in the new world no one can leave the town, only some of the children will be separated, but i need to ask if we cannot find a way for me home when the curse hits, i might have to go through with my baby self, i most likely won't end up in my time but at least i will be in my own world?"

Jeppeto looked at the women standing there this was the daughter of Snow and Charming and he had to listen to her request. "If i get home you can send him though." Emma added

"i will promise you this, if you promise me one thing, will he be happy if he becomes cursed?" Jeppeto plead Emma had to replay "i hope so, he wasn't very happy that he had to grow up without you." Emma had thought about it. It was true that August grew up without his only father and no kid should have been in that situation.

Herring the news Jeppeto asked the one thing he wanted to know as well as many others. "But one other thing, just how long until the curse hits?" Emma was frozen she hadn't even told her parents when the curse comes.

"this is all i kneed to know, i will let you go through first if you need to go." Emma looked at him and replied

"sundown in three days."


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch Emma found herself in the library again looking through books and they kept on piling up, each book she picked up and read through were about portals and time travel but not on how to do it unless it required dark magic and Emma was avoiding it at all cost.

Emma mooned as she closed yet another book and placed it on the pile of books that was forming by the chair.

Emma placed her head in her arms out of frustration as she felt a hand placed onto her back making her jump. "Sorry i didn't mean to frighten you." Emma looked up and found David sitting on the arm of the chair.

"its fine." David noticed the look and knew she wasn't fine.

"you need a break." David held out his hand and Emma gladly took it.

It was well past four in the afternoon from what Emma could tell and she needed to get out.

Walking together in the court yard David had rotten an idea and brought Emma to the stables. When they had gotten there Emma looked around and turned to her father.

"if you think i am going to ride a horse, think again because i don't know how to." David turned in surprised. His baby girl never learned to ride.

"Well i guess you will ride with me then. David walked around the corner and behind him was a large brown horse. Walking past with the horse Emma followed them outside. Setting up David asked "are there no horses in this other world?" Emma had simply replied "yea there are horses but most people travel by cars and i just never was given a chance to ride one." it was true Emma was in a new home nearly every month and never got to do much other than sit around the house.

David then pulled himself up on the saddle and held out his hand to help Emma up. Emma sat behind David and she placed her arms around him as David started to get the horse to trot along.

Heading out of the castle grounds Emma looked at the scenery around her and noticed that the forest here looked different to the Storybrooke forest.

Riding a horse, Emma was nervous but she trusted her father as she held on to him. Emma reminded herself that she needed to ask David to do this again once she was home, maybe even finally teach her, it would be something they can do together.

Stopping to give the horse a break at a small lake Emma and David sat together under a tree. It was complete silence for about ten minutes until the horse had made a sound alerting David and Emma that there was danger.

Before they could get up an arrow had flew past hitting the tree only just missing Emma. Emma screamed out of a reaction to the shock. David pulled out his sword as they both had seen four men dressed in black coming towards them from the hill.

"the queens men. Get back, but stay close." David replied. Emma was scared as they approached David was able to strike one down instantly. David fought two while one went around to three as he walked towards Emma.

Emma could feel her heart beat in her chest as he got to closer. only a foot away Emma had to think quick as the knight was about to strike. Emma kick the man in between the legs as the knight frozen in the pain and fell to the ground just in time to see that David was running up towards her.

Before David could reach Emma a cloud of purple smoke appeared and there stood Regina. Emma could tell just who it was and hid behind the tree, Regina couldn't know about Emma and Emma couldn't let Regina see her. David noticed that Emma hid and was now standing face to face to the Evil Queen.

"What do you want Regina." David yelled with a slight worry in his tone. "Oh, just to warn you that the end is coming, it's closer than you think." Regina replied showing her humour as she looked at David. Emma was close enough to hear what was being said. It was mostly talk about the curse coming and that there was nothing they could do.

Emma looked down and noticed the large rock and picked it up. Quietly coming out of her hiding place Emma slowly walked behind Regina just hearing how there happy ending was about to be gone.

Emma raised the rock in her hand and slammed it into the back of Regina's head knocking her out cold. It was enough time to get the horse and ride back to the kingdom, before Regina was starting to stir.

XXXXXXXXXXXx

On the way back David had replied to Emma about the rock "just wait until your mother hears about that. That was amazing" riding back into the castle grounds they had found that Snow had been there waiting for them.

"Did you enjoy your ride Emma?' Snow asked but before she could get an answer David interrupted. "You are never going to believe what Emma had done." Snow looked at him and back at Emma who just smiled

"i have also punched her right in the lip once." Emma added and now Snow just wanted to know just who they are talking about but David was more than impressed. "Emma hit Regina in the back of the head with a rock." David replied Snow was clearly shocked but also impressed at the news. "That's our girl." Snow said while rubbing one hand on her belly and the other holding Emma's arm.

The three of them walked together toward the castle to get cleaned up and ready for dinner that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting at table it was quite for most of the meal.

"Emma, is there something wrong?" David asked looking concerned from the encounter with Regina in the woods.

Emma looked up and realised she was deep in thought.

"I'm ok, just thinking." Emma replied. Emma was thinking about the wardrobe, there were only a few days until the curse and her own birth.

The thought of her own birth sounded crazy and if Emma couldn't be home in time will she have to go through the wardrobe with her baby self and what will she do, what will she do with her baby self and more when will she land. Her time or in the past raising her baby self.

"What about?" Snow asked

"Everything" a few minutes went by as nothing was said.

"Any chance i could go and see Rumpelstiltskin tomorrow?" Emma asked. Seeing the reaction on her parents face made Emma think twice why she had asked that.

Both of her parents looked at her as they had seen a ghost.

"Why?' David asked slowly.

"He may know something about time travel and, let's just say i know a few things no one knows about him to get him to tell me things." Emma calmly replied as Snow answered back

"he is a dangerous man Emma."

"i know the real reason he tricked Regina into casting the curse. And if it makes you feel any better, in the new world Rumple's house... is pink.' Snow smiled and David laughed at the thought of the dark one having a pink house.

The rest of the dinner was mostly in silence only talk was about the kingdom.

For the rest of the night the three of them sat by a fire on the ground together on each other's arms. Of course Emma felt a little uneasy because of her past but it would be anything to make her parents happy for what was soon to come. Emma had fallen asleep and David was now given the chance to hold his soon to be baby in his arms and do something that would never happen to either of them. Together Snow and David walked down the hallway with Emma in his arms and put her to bed.

"i don't think we will ever get a chance to something like that again." Snow whispered as David walked out of the room taking Snows hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Each and every night in the castle there would always be someone guarding the bedrooms. None of the guards really known about Emma's identity so the dwarfs were asked to take turns standing guard Emma's room.

Standing there outside Emma's door Grumpy and Happy sat of the floor listening to the sounds around the room.

Grumpy had heard the sound first, it came from inside Emma's room and slowly and quietly Grumpy opened up the door to see that Emma was still asleep but moving about in her bed.

Emma was having a nightmare.

Grumpy walked over to her and now that he was closer he could hear small cry's in her sleep.

They were small words "No... Henry... Regina...Don't..." Grumpy placed his hand on Emma and tried to wake her, but no luck. It was when Emma again said Regina's name that this was something that only her parents could deal with.

Grumpy let the room and walked down to Snow and David's room and walked past the guards.

In the bedroom Grumpy found that Snow was still awake lying in bed

" I'm sorry to bother you Snow." Grumpy apologised as Snow slowly sat up in bed "it's ok Grumpy what is it." Snow whispered back trying to not wake David.

"Emma is having a nightmare and i couldn't seem to wake her, but she is saying Regina's name so i thought if one of you could go." Grumpy replied as Snow slowly gotten out of bed and walked back to Emma's room together.

Snow walked into the bedroom alone and the first thing she noticed that the blanket had been pulled off.

Snow walked slowly up to the bed and sat on the edge, Emma was facing the other way witch reviled her backside. Snow placed her hand on Emma and called out her name many times, Emma didn't stir. Snow couldn't help it but felt bad for trying to wake her daughter so instead she lyed down in the bed just rubbing her back hoping that it would calm her down.

Emma did calm down and had evenly turned around in her sleep and somehow grabbed Snows arm. Snow slowly fel asleep next to her baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning David was always the first to rise, and found his bed empty, just thinking that Snow may have gotten up already. David walked down and peeked through Emma's bedroom door knowing she would be still asleep, only to find that Snow was asleep, next to his baby.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Please, please review I would like to know if this is really worth continuing **


End file.
